


Fixing Leni's Error

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Acts Like Dog, F/M, No Sex, Obsessive Behavior, Oneshot, Ridiculous, Sequel, cartoon logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: After Leni's plan to get Lori's candy went too well, the family is stuck with a mind-broken Lori. Leni doesn't seem to mind until she realizes that Lori is so attached to Lincoln that Leni can't have any Lincy time to herself anymore. So, with Lisa's help, Leni tries to fix her sister and get her Lincy back. A sequel to Stuffing Lori's Stocking.
Relationships: Leni Loud/Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lori Loud
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Fixing Leni's Error

**Author's Notes:**

A Christmas gift for Gabeclone, and a sequel to last year's story, _Stuffing Lori's Stocking._

I hope you guys enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2020)

* * *

FIXING LENI'S ERROR

" _He has a special secret weapon, Lori. It's… love."_

Such an innocent sounding statement coming from an even more innocent source, but that assumption could not have been more wrong.

Lori's date with Lincoln didn't go as planned. Leni's clever plan to steal her sister's candy went too well. Lincoln's "love" was simply too much for both girls to handle.

In Lori's case, it was literally too much for her mind to take. Lincoln came onto her like a storm. She wasn't prepared for him. She wasn't prepared for sex with him. It was all too much. It became too much way too fast. And once the damage was done…

In Leni's case, the candy was sweet and delicious. But, eventually she wanted something else. So, she went to grab Lincy for something a little extra to sate her sweet tooth. But, it seemed she'd miscalculated just how strong his secret weapon actually was.

Lori was now unwilling to be separated from him. Like a faithful pet, she followed him everywhere. Sitting outside, and pawing at, the bathroom door while Lincoln was doing his business. Cuddling up on his lap while he played video games in the living room. Even chasing after him as he tried to get on the bus - and running after the bus until it was completely out of sight.

Leni thought this new Lori was kind of cute until the woman-turned-pet chased the school bus across the street and nearly caused a traffic accident. Like a lovesick puppy, Lori just padded her way over to the stopped bus and yipped for Lincoln as if it was the most normal thing ever.

However, this was far from anything normal. Even by pet play standards, Lori was too far gone to be reconciled with anything moral. For, while she was a faithful pet, she was a slave to her newly bred instincts: the primal urge to mate with Lincoln.

Domestic disturbances, traffic accidents, and public indecency aside - all legal issues that Lisa had been working her best to resolve as they came - this instinct overrode everything else in Lori's mind.

Simply put, Lori had to fuck him now. There was nothing else left in her brain. Just Lincoln, and Lincoln _,_ and _fuck Lincoln!_

Basic needs, such as food and water, were largely ignored in the face of this great urge. Complicating things was her persistence in copulating with Lincoln at every possible moment. The boy could barely sleep, let alone maintain his own basic needs.

Something had to be done.

Leni had to get her Lincy back!

But, what could be done in that situation? It's not like they could ethically throw Lori outside, sell all of her stuff, and isolate her from the family. She's still a girl and needed to be handled gently and delicately during those trying times.

Leni pondered this as she was walking up to her house and she saw her mom spray Charles for being bad. And she got a brilliant idea.

"Lisa! Lisaaaa! LISA!" she called out, racing up the stairs.

As she turned the corner, she saw that Lori was already at Lincoln's door, sadly pawing at it. The wood had started to wear away from her incessant begging.

"What is it?" the miniature scientist replied, opening her door.

The chibi genius stared at Lori's pitiful display. And when the oldest Loud-turned-newest family pet began to howl like she was dying, the little thinker put ear plugs in her ears and signaled for Leni to enter her room.

"Now, what is it that you need?"

Leni beamed, "I want a spray gun to fix Lori!"

Lisa's monotone gaze revealed no internal thoughts.

"A spray gun?"

"To fix Lori!" Leni finished with a smile.

"It'll totes fix her! Just like it fixes Charles!"

Lisa's eyes widened just a hair.

"Ah, I see. Behavioral modification."

Leni nodded, as if she understood what Lisa was seeing. _Reeeeeally…_ she didn't understand, but it sounded like Lisa was going to help her out, and that was worth nodding for.

"Oh!" the blonde suddenly clapped her hands together, "But, I'm gonna be busy taking Lincy on dates again, so could you make it… like… like an _accessory~?_ "

Her face lit up, while Lisa's was stone cold, unmoving.

"You want me to create a water gun capable of reprogramming Lori's natural instincts, attach it to her body, and design it so it's fully operational without any human supervision. Is that correct?"

Leni gave a big nod, "Mhm!"

Lisa replied with a smirk, "Sounds fun. I'm in."

It took the pint-sized brainiac all of ten minutes to create a masterpiece of Pavlonian science.

So, to put their plan into action, Leni stole one of Lincy's socks and tossed it right in front of Lisa's door.

At first, Lori didn't react. Her mournful moans drowned out all other stimuli for a few moments. But, then her nose twitched. And it flicked toward the scent.

Leni giggled as she saw her cute Lori puppy scamper over to the sock. The cute blonde doggy pounced it and immediately started chewing all over it.

Totes the cutest dog in the entire world.

And right when she was most distracted, Lisa casually strapped a gadget to Lori's back. However, she was far too gone in Lincoln's scent to even care that something new was on her body.

Lisa activated the new device, and she and Leni watched as it opened up, a giant water-powered, laser-guided gatling cannon unfolded from the opening, and a robotic voice spoke.

" _Bad girl. You need to be punished._ "

And the elaborate spray gun doused Lori in gallons of water, flooding the upstairs hallway in a matter of seconds.

Lori took immediate notice, and she did not like it. Not one bit.

She took off on all four limbs, scraping her back on every wall, every object, trying to dislodge this infernal contraption. But, every time she misbehaved-

" _Bad girl. You need to be punished._ "

This continued for a week straight, until the girl-pet had finally realized that she wasn't getting sprayed when she didn't approach Lincoln and didn't try to remove the gadget.

Thus, phase 1 had ended.

Phase 2 was simple. The device was removed from Lori, and she was allowed to roam freely for a few days. Unsurprisingly, her reprogramming seemed to remain steady.

For phase 3, Lisa decided to give Lori a treat once a week. The treat involved slowly lowering an unwilling Lincoln into a cage with Lori, and allowing the girl to maul him to her heart's content.

For phase 4, the family started training Lori. They started with the simple tricks. "Sit." "Shake." "Roll over." And eventually, they made their way up to re-teaching her how to drive, preparing her to go back to her senior classes, and finally, how to control her gastrointestinal system.

Phase 5 - the final phase that would ensure they could put this whole ludicrous ordeal behind them - was to have Lori and Lincoln walk side by side to school together. And everyone cheered for joy as no incidents occurred along the way. The Louds were so overjoyed, in fact, that no one noticed that Lincoln never made it to Elementary.

At some point, near the parting juncture that would inevitably separate the high schoolers from the elementary students, Lincoln was snatched away and led to a bathroom stall, hidden deep within the girl's restroom at Royal Woods High.

The young boy gulped, "L-Lori? They fixed you, didn't they?"

The young pet-turned-woman seductively eyed her prey as she pressed him closer to the wall.

"Oh, they fixed me alright."

She leaned into his ear.

" _But, Leni was right. Your love is too powerful a weapon, even for Lisa to fix~_ "


End file.
